


Love, Romanoff Style

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basement laboratory, Boundaries, Chemistry, F/M, Gen, Humor, Intimacy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Male-Female Friendship, Morning Cuddles, Nat is mad about Steve, Passion, Persuasion - Freeform, Romance, Seduction, Self Prompt, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Steve's really confused, Tony made a love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha accidentally drinks a love potion in Tony's lab and sets her sights on Steve.Click here for the cover art.





	1. A Disastrous Slip-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came to me out of nowhere. It was a bit of a struggle getting this chapter out because I was in pain for a good part of writing it and my brain kept telling me that I might not be able to pull it off. However, I ignored that negative voice in my head and wrote it anyway. I know this story sounds like a typical, cheesy story and it probably will be predictable and rom com-ish, but that's okay with me because I know that my stories have a uniqueness about them that only I can add to them. So I hope you guys will read this WIP with an open and curious mind. :D

* * *

 

 

 

"Tony, this place looks like a mess. Have you been sleeping down here, too?"

 

"Gimme a break, Natasha. It's not exactly clean work, making a new Iron Man suit. Did Pepper send you to spy on me?"

 

The redheaded spy gave him a small smile as she walked over to his work table, coffee in hand, looking down at his aforementioned Iron Man suit. "Yeah."

 

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that explains why this place is kind of organised. I'm guessing she also asked you to try and clean up before I got back from my shower this morning?"

 

"Try Vision. He's probably the cleanest person here besides Steve, so he jumped at the chance to make the lab look spic and span."

 

"Ha. Everyone's conspiring against me. Good thing I take quick showers. He wasn't able to do much." A smug grin spread across Tony's face and Natasha shook her head.

 

"You haven't been out of here for weeks except to eat. You haven't even let Bruce down here and everyone knows you're both science pals, so what's going on? I know it's more than a suit you've been working on down here. What's up?"

 

Tony cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "Well, out of all the people in the tower, I'd say you're the one I can trust not to go around talking about this. I've created something." He walked over to the small, refrigerated unit and pulled out a glass bottle with a top.

 

Natasha peered at the pink liquid inside the bottle with a raised eyebrow. "You're moonlighting as a chemist, now?"

 

"You're hilarious, and no, I'm not. However, this little baby could be the key to creating love."

 

" _Love_? Okay, that's impossible. No one can create love. You know that. Love is not something you can just obtain like a medal."

 

"Oh, God. Look, spare me on that. This elixir can activate the subconscious part of the brain and the part that controls reasoning. It literally forces whoever drinks it to realise their feelings for the person they secretly desire and admit it to them. So maybe it doesn't necessarily **create** love, but it can activate the desire if it's been dormant for a long time."

 

No wonder Pepper wanted Natasha to check on Tony. He **had** been down there too long. "...have you been overloading on rom coms or something? That sounds dangerous. Altering a person's state of mind and their biology like that is not only cruel, it's wrong! What if the person wants to keep their feelings to his or herself because the person they love has a significant other or refuses to be with them? This stuff could cause serious damage to their brain chemistry."

 

Eager to defend his creation, Tony replied, "It's not as if I've created a witches' brew that does a complete one sixty on a person's brain. All this does is stimulate the human subconscious into a more alert state and enhance the pheromones a bit." Oh, maybe he shouldn't have said that...

 

" _Pheromones_? The last thing any human being needs to be fiddled with in their body is their pheromones! Tony, you pour that stuff down the drain. Right now!"

 

He scowled at her and held the bottle close to his chest. "No way! Do you know how long it took me to make this?"

 

Natasha's hand moved to her holster and made a show of holding it in her hand. "A lot longer than it'll take me to destroy it, I'm sure."

 

The annoyed look on Tony's face turned to one of resignation and exasperation. Why did she have to carry that thing with her everywhere? Unfortunately, he wouldn't put it last her to shoot the bottle while he was holding it, so he grudgingly acquiesced. "Fine," he said bitterly.

 

Tony took the top off the bottle and walked over to the small sink in the corner. "This would have been a big hit for Valentine's Day." Then he sighed and poured the contents down the drain.

 

When it all went down the sink, Natasha holstered her gun and smiled. "Good for you, Tony. I'm proud of you for listening."

 

"Yeah. It's easy to make jokes when you're getting your way. Some poor soul who's unlucky-in-love could have really used that."

 

"He or she will be just fine without your help, I'm sure. Now, where's the caramel macchiato creamer?"

 

"The what?"

 

"Don't play dumb with me. I just bought it two days ago and it's not in the fridge upstairs. You're the only one who likes caramel macchiato besides me, so cough it up."

 

He scowled and opened the mini fridge, finagling around in the small space before finally pulling out the caramel macchiato creamer and handing it to her.

 

"Thanks. Hey! There's barely a cup in here!" She gave him a hard glare.

 

Tony had cleverly begun moving backwards to the stairs after he handed her the creamer and froze when she looked at him. "I was up all kinds of hours making that wonderful life-changing elixir you just made me pour out. Caffeine was the only thing that kept me going. I'll go buy some more. Okay?" He turned and ran up the basement steps.

 

"Tsk. Typical," Natasha muttered to herself as she poured the rest of the creamer in her coffee cup. She mixed it with her spoon, but the coffee still was too bitter. She went over to Tony's mini fridge and looked inside. "Let's see if he's got anything else in here." There were several bottles with liquids of questionable colours on the shelves and one bottle labelled 'half and half' in the door.

 

"I'll take thisover the nasty fat free french vanilla and hazelnut creamer they have in the kitchen. I honestly don't see how Clint and Steve can drink that stuff." Satisfied, the redhead picked up the half and half, humming to herself as she absently poured it into her mug.

 

If she had been looking down, she'd have noticed that the creamer looked more pinkish than white, but alas, it was not to be.

 

Once she finished stirring her coffee, Natasha took a sip. "Wow. That tastes _amazing_." More than pleased with the taste, she poured another generous helping of creamer in her mug.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Three Hours Later**

 

  
"What do you mean, you used some of my half and half?"

 

"Tony, why are you freaking out? Just calm down. There wasn't enough creamer to make my coffee taste just right, so I added a bit of the half and half that you left in the refrigerator door."

 

"Oh, my God!"

 

Puzzled by his display of worry, Natasha touched his shoulder kindly. "Hey, if the half and half means that much to you, I'll buy you some more. It made my coffee taste so good, though."

 

The man's head snapped up and the look of sheer horror in his eyes took her aback.

 

"It made your coffee taste good?"

 

"Y-yeah. In fact, that was probably the best cup of coffee that I've ever had in my life. Normally, half and half isn't that good."

 

Tony swore under his breath and opened the door leading down to the basement. He hurriedly raced down the stairs and didn't stop until he was in front of the mini fridge. Natasha followed and watched him open the door to the fridge and pull out the half and half, shaking it experimentally.

 

Tony's eyes widened in shock. "You nearly drank the entire bottle!" Great time to be a pig, Romanoff!" He shook it again and grunted in exasperation when there was only a light swishing sound.

 

Natasha clenched her fist and forced herself to keep her breathing calm. " _Relax_. I said I'd buy you some more." What in the world had him behaving so strangely?

 

"Um, you can't buy this stuff in Walgreens, 'Tasha."

 

"What are you..." She looked at Tony quizzically, then the bottle in his hand. That's when the light came on. "You _didn't_."

 

The man instinctively backed up a few feet until the counter was separating them. He didn't want to take any chances with her at this point. "Before you jump to conclusions, let me say that I didn't put my elixir in this bottle because I knew you'd use it in your coffee, okay? That's on a scale of date rapey and I'm not that kind of guy at all. You know that."

 

Natasha held her face in her hand for a few moments, breathing raggedly. It was a struggle between deciding to either shoot Tony point blank or let him explain just what the hell he had done.

 

Reining in her emotions, she looked up at him and growled, "Talk."

 

"Alright. I made two elixirs. One which you made me pour down the sink earlier today, but I had another one in this half and half bottle in the fridge. I put it there because hardly anyone comes down here, except for Bruce and me, and after that incident with the tainted lollipops, he doesn't touch any of the stuff in the fridge. Half and half is boring and unsuspecting and since none of us drink it in our coffee, I thought it'd be the perfect hiding place for my elixir."

 

"Wonderful. How much of your concoction did I drink?"

 

He shook the bottle again and grimaced. "Ehh, most of it."

 

Natasha groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

 

"Don't worry. The elixir only works when you're in close proximity to the person you truly love because the visual of the person you love stimulates your brain. After you're nearby him just once, it'll be very difficult to stay away from him. It'll feel like every cell in your body will be begging you to touch him and keep him by your side. Whether you've admitted your feelings to yourself or not, but I wonder..."

 

"What?"

 

"How come you haven't made a move on me yet?"

 

The twinkle in Tony's eyes made Natasha scowl and she punched him on the arm and ignored his groan in protest. "How long is this stuff supposed to last before it conks out?"

 

Rubbing his now sore arm and pouting, Tony replied, "It loses effectiveness after seventy-two hours. If you can stay away from the guy you're in love with for that long, you'll be in the clear."

 

A tiny smile grew on her face. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad." And there she was, all worried and on the edge of panic for nothing. Natasha had confidence in her ability to beat this stupid potion and keep her sanity for the next few days.

 

After all, she was the Black Widow and there was nothing and no one she cared for who could make her divulge her feelings to. Right?

 

That's when the smile began to fade.

 

There _was_ one person, one _very_ special person who had managed to find his way into her heart and make a home there. He'd touched her with his kindness and friendship and when he told her that he trusted her three months ago, she saw so much possible for her life in the future with him, by her side. It was almost as if colours she'd never seen before finally revealed themselves to her and she let them envelop her in their warmth.

 

Natasha had never said anything to Steve, but her feelings toward him had grown so much past the friends territory to something a lot more intimate and romantic. She had plenty of opportunities to tell him, but she was too scared to do it. Doing such a thing would make her vulnerable and that was something Natasha was not used to experiencing.

 

How could she have possibly forgotten the one man who was capable of causing her walls to fall down at his feet with her lying her heart out to him in the hopes that maybe, just maybe he could do the same, feel the same?

 

What's worse, they both were good friends and lived in the same building. This potion was now in her body and the effects of it would certainly drive her to be close to him. Could she even fight it? How in the world could Natasha keep herself from revealing her feelings for Steve?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be angry that I haven't updated my other stories. I've just been lacking inspiration lately and circumstances have put me off from writing for a bit. I will do my best to have at least two updates this week for my other Romanogers stories. The good thing is they both require one last chapter and they'll be finished - well, _Five Times Natasha Taught Steve How to Kiss_ needs a chapter and a small epilogue afterwards, but that's it.


	2. Don't Look, Don't Touch (Yeah, Right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve comes back from a mission and Nat finds it hard to keep away from him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer than I expected it to be. I nearly split it in half, but I decided to just go with the flow. Besides, everyone needs a lengthy chapter every once in a while, right? I even surprised myself with how well this chapter turned out, so I hope that gives you guys good vibes.

* * *

 

 

The familiar rev of a motorcycle sent Natasha's heart pounding with an intensity that worried her for fear of a heart attack.

 

Steve was back.

 

She gripped her pillow and held it to her head, breathing deep breaths and trying to get a handle on herself. It wasn't working. It felt like every cell in her body was screaming for a touch, a taste of Steve. It was insane how emotionally compromised she was. 

 

"I officially hate Tony. He said this potion was just supposed to shoot up my pheromones, but he never said anything about me wanting to jump out of my skin so I can be near Steve. How am I going to get through three whole days of this and avoid him? It's not going to work."

 

Natasha rocked back and forth on her heels, attempting to summon up the courage to stay in the room. 

 

When she heard a knock at the door, she snapped her head up and licked her lips.

 

"'Tasha?" Came the meek voice.

 

It was Tony.

 

The sheer disappointment that ran through Natasha's being was a terrible thing to feel. Maybe she could ask Bruce to put her in a coma or something. Just until the three days were up. Ot maybe there was some kind of drug they could give her to offset these feelings. She was a strong woman, but even being the Black Widow couldn't help her now.

 

"What do you want?" She asked, glaring at the door as if Tony was standing in the doorway.

 

"I just wanted to tell you that Steve is home and he's...he's asking for you. What should I tell him?"

 

"You can't tell him that I drank your love potion. He'd put your head through a wall."

 

"I doubt that very seriously."

 

"Mm, you're right. I meant **I** would put your head through the wall. Or I _should_ , anyway. You'd deserve it, for sure."

 

"Tsk. Resorting to violence doesn't help anything, Natasha. You know that."

 

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I was thinking. Maybe there's some kind of drug that could help me stave off this potion. It's either that or you'll have to put me in a coma."

 

"...ah, wow. You've really thought this through, huh? Look, as sorry as I am about this whole thing, I don't think that giving you drugs is going to help. For all we know, giving you drugs could exacerbate the problem. The last thing you need is a stronger desire to...eh, do whatever it is that you might want to do to Steve."

 

"Like music to my ears. Alright, fine. What about a coma?"

 

"I couldn't do that to you. Bruce isn't here, so it's not like he could stop me if you were determined to do that. Steve is here, though, and since the two of you are always around each other ninety percent of the time, it wouldn't work. He'd want to know where you are and for some reason, Captain Perfect never believes it when I lie, so he'd see through whatever elaborate story I'd come up with and then, he **would** put my head through a wall once he'd realize what happened to you."

 

"Dammit," was all Natasha could say after that over-indulgent explanation. "I really hate you. This potion is going to mess things up. I just know it."

 

"Well, if you could make a move on him first. Go to his room later today and offer yourself up to him on a golden platter. Maybe he'll say yes and prove himself human for once."

 

Natasha burst out laughing even though she tried to fight against it. It was true that she was angry at Tony for what happened, but he knew she was going through difficulties and was trying to cheer her up, so she couldn't fault him for that.

 

After a short moment of silence, Tony cleared his throat and Natasha could tell he was making that nervous look when he creased his brow and his eyelid twitched. 

 

"What is it, Tony?"

 

"Well, uh...I told him that you'd probably be down in a few minutes or so. Not to speak for you or anything like that, of course. I had to tell him something because I think he would have come up here and if I left you two alone, you'd probably take advantage of him. Then again, it wouldn't be taking advantage because he'd likely let you."

 

Natasha glared at the door. Well, now her thoughts had turned to visions of she and Steve lying in bed, together, hands stroking naked flesh. Damn it to hell, she wanted him so badly she could taste it. The redhead put her hands on her eyes and wiped away the frustrated tears - **tears!** \- from her face. "Go away," was her threatening and monotoned response.

 

"Okay, okay! I'm gone!" The departing footsteps let Natasha know that Tony had, indeed, left from her door.

 

"Guess I'd better go down there and make an appearance before he wonders where I am," she muttered to herself.

 

Natasha slid off her bed and held her hands to her forehead. "You can handle anything that comes your way. You're an Avenger and you've been tricking men and misleading for years as a spy. This is nothing. You can lead Steve on with no trouble at all."

 

Centering herself was no problem - although, twenty minutes was her longest time for that - and Natasha opened her eyes after a few minutes and opened the door, heading downstairs to greet her friend.

 

Steve was in the living room, standing behind the couch, talking with Sam and Bucky about something. The sight softened her heart a bit. Sam and Bucky really couldn't stand each other when they first met, but now, they had become good friends who teased each other good-naturedly.

 

"Good to see you back, soldier," Natasha said as she approached the three men.

 

When she spoke, Steve turned around and a kind smile spread across his face when he saw her. "It's good to be back, Nat."

 

The warmth and happiness in his gaze was blinding. Natasha took in the tall man with fervor, her gaze running over his strong frame. She had never said so out loud, but she always wanted to see him do a striptease out of that Captain America uniform. With those pulsing abs, toned biceps and rock hard legs, she bet it would be quite a delicious sight to behold.

 

Natasha's breath hitched and before she could stop herself from doing it, she launched forward, throwing her body into Steve's arms.

 

"God, I missed you," were the whispered words that came from her mouth as she squeezed his back affectionately and brushed her lips against his throat gently. It took everything in her being not to suck the spot where her lips were pressed upon. 

 

_Oh, now I want to give him a hickey?! Borzhe moi._

 

The rational part of her brain was yelling at her to get the hell off of him, but the mind and the body were like two separate entities in that moment. Natasha couldn't pull away from Steve if she tried. She was drawn to him like a magnet.

 

Luckily, Steve pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulder, looking into her eyes with a concerned look on his face. There was also a pair of pink spots on his cheek, which she attributed to his reaction when she kissed his neck. "Hey...are you alright? You've never hugged me like that before. Everything okay?"

 

She let out a hard breath and smiled at him. "No. Everything is just fine. I...I just missed you. Being stuck in this place with Tony, Sam and Bucky is pretty harrowing, even for me." Humor was the only way she could see herself making it safely out of this situation.

 

"Uh, we're right here, you know," said Bucky, who had an annoyed look on his face.

 

Sam interjected. "Come on, Natasha. We aren't that much of a hassle. Sometimes we have arguments, but we've been the perfect gentlemen."

 

"God. I can only imagine what you three are like when both Wanda and I are gone. Well, I have some things to do, and I know you'll want to take a shower and relax so I'll...uh, I'll see you a little later, okay, Steve?" Natasha turned and nearly ran up the stairs in a hurry to get away from the handsome soldier.

 

Once she was back upstairs, she hid in the closet and stayed there God knows how long. She had to get her breathing under control. She **had** to. "It's not like Steve's irresistible, right? No. No, of course not. He's just too hard to stay away from because of that damn potion I drank. Who knows what would have happened if Sam and Bucky weren't in the room? I probably would have begged him to take me right there on the carpet. Oh, get it together, Romanoff."

 

While Natasha was in the closet and trying to get a handle on her emotions, Steve, Sam and Bucky continued to talk amongst themselves. They were confused by her peculiar behavior - well, only Steve was the clueless one, Bucky and Sam had figured out a long time ago that their two friends had sexual tension in spades.

 

"Is Nat feeling sick or something? I've never seen her act like that before. It's almost as if she...was afraid to be around me." Steve looked at the two other men with his trademark 'concerned papa' look on his face. He touched his neck, too, wondering why she had kissed him there.

 

Sam and Bucky gave each other silent, knowing glances before responding.

 

"Look, Steve," said Sam. "I'm not going to pretend that I know a lot about Natasha-"

 

"Or woman in general," Bucky interrupted with a sly grin on his face.

 

"Shut up, metal man."

 

"Oh, 'metal man'? Really? Is that the best you got, bird brain?"

 

"How about I bird brain my foot up your ass!"

 

Steve was already a bit tired and wasn't in the mood to hear Bucky and Sam's squabbling. "Hey! Guys, come on. Reel it back in. I just got back after a mission. I'm tired, hungry and sleepy. Cut to the chase, will ya?"

 

"Sorry," muttered Sam and so echoed Bucky.

 

"Now, are you guys sure that she's okay? She hasn't been acting strangely or anything, has she?"

 

"No. She's been fine. Nothing's wrong with her. I mean, she missed you like she said when she came down and...hugged you." That was still a hard thing for Sam to wrap his head around. They barely ever saw the red headed assassin show that kind of affection to anyone.

 

It was true that she played with Clint's kids a lot and picked them up, tickling them, but when it came to the Avengers, she was more platonic. The rest of the team got fist bumps, high fives and arms around the shoulders - save for Thor because he was a big hugger and every offered hand that came his was received with a giant squeeze in his arms. Natasha actually didn't mind that so much because Thor was kind of like a big brother to her.

 

The most anyone had ever seen from her interactions with Steve was side hugs and friendly claps on the back. Earlier, Natasha had just moved things onto a whole different level because when she hugged him, she pressed her face into his shoulder and held on to him as if he were about to be taken away from her. Not only that, but she also kissed him on the neck. That was definitely an intimate action.

 

Perhaps she was finally beginning to accept her true feelings for him? Who knew? Only time would tell...

 

"Yeah. Well, she was pissed at Tony about something in the morning. Yelled at him about something he made in his lab. I didn't hear everything they were saying, but it was pretty heated." Bucky was telling the truth, save for not knowing what Natasha and Tony were talking about. He used to be a HYDRA super soldier after all. That meant he had perfect hearing. 

 

When Natasha and Tony were arguing earlier, Bucky had been in the pantry looking for the box of Danish cookies that he'd hidden - he hid them because Sam freaking Wilson always enjoyed pilfering his snacks to piss him off. As he reached for the box behind various other bottles and boxes in the pantry, Bucky picked up on a couple of harsh voices talking about the love potion.

 

_Maybe this is just what they needed to get things started..._

 

"Why don't you take a shower, get settled and go talk to her, Steve? See what's going on with her. The two of you have a close relationship, so I'm sure she'd tell you if something's up." 

 

Steve looked up where Natasha had gone and smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Buck."

 

"Anytime."

 

The blond took the stairs two at a time and Sam and Bucky watched him until he was out of sight. Then, Sam turned to Bucky with a suspicious look on his face. "Alright, what do you know that I don't? Something is going on with Natasha and you're keeping it to yourself."

 

Bucky just chuckled and moved a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Oh, Sam. You have no idea what good news I have to tell you. In fact, when I'm done telling you about it, I think you might even want to make a bet about it."

 

"Then by all means, spill," replied Sam with a greedy smirk on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha had finally gotten a grip on herself and was now standing at Steve's door. Even though she didn't want to tell him how she felt, this damn potion was making a mess of her emotions. She felt like a lovesick teenager.

 

"Better to just get this over with..." She knocked on Steve's door. "Steve? Are you in there?" 

 

There was silence on the other end of the door and she knocked once more. "Hey, can I come in?"

 

Still nothing.

 

Not wanting to get caught by Sam or Bucky or any of her other teammates, Natasha opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her quietly. She went over to his bed and sat on it. The bed dipped under her weight and she laid on the bedspread, making herself comfortable.

 

There weren't many people who could take such liberties as Natasha did - particularly when it came to her coming into his room without his knowledge, but there was trust and an understanding between she and Steve. He was used to her coming in his room all the time because there were many times in the past when he'd get nightmares and she'd come to comfort him during his moments of distress.

 

Natasha was the one person who could relate to Steve when it came to facing his ghosts. She knew it was still hard for him to accept being a part of a new generation, feeling like he didn't belong, wondering if he was a relic in a time that had gone on without him.

 

Every time, she had reassured him that he had worth and there was something worth living for. After years of searching, he had found his best friend, Bucky, and he was a part of a great group of super powered people who saved earth from both human and alien threats on a regular basis. 

 

It was true that things got crazy sometimes, but the Avengers were Steve's family and they would always be there for him, no matter what. Natasha in particular would always be there for him and she let him know that many times. 

 

After all, they'd been there for each other in times of need for several years and were arguably the closest friends out of all the Avengers, second only to Steve and Bucky. Although, Natasha knew for a fact that her feelings for Steve were more than friendly.

 

God knows this potion is making things near unbearable for me at the moment, Natasha thought to herself as she curled up on the bed in a leisurely position.

 

"Nat?"

 

The masculine voice snapped Natasha out of her reverie and she looked up, then sat up when she realized that Steve was standing in front of her with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The glistening of his muscles shone from the shower he had just taken. 

 

Natasha felt her heart begin to pound against her chest and she licked her lips nervously, trying to keep her eyes from roving over Steve's very wet, very tempting chest. All of the dirtiest, filthiest thoughts of her wrapped in his embrace, fingers exploring intimate places, touching, tasting and bringing them both to ecstasy filled her head again.

 

Steve stood there, looking so delectable and desirable and Natasha was just sitting there, ogling him like he was her next meal. She got on her knees and crawled forward on the bed as Steve did the same, frowning deeply at her.

 

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do for you?" The blonde had the most adorable sheepish expression on his face and after he said _that,_ Natasha knew that there was no way she could keep from touching him any longer.

 

She slid her arms around his neck and pressed him to her, purring in delight at the feel of his pectorals against her body. "Oh, I'd say there is something you could do."

 

It was clear that Steve was clueless as to why Natasha was in his room. The funny thing was, all she wanted to do was talk. Then he came in with just a towel covering his hard, wet body and the rational part of her mind shut down.

 

His gaze was intense as he asked, "And what's that?" 

 

There was not even a beat of silence. "Me." Then, without any hesitation, she ran her other hand into his wet hair and pulled him down to her, pressing her full lips to his in a passionate kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Will Steve give in to temptation and taste the forbidden - not really - fruit that Natasha has just served up to him? Or will he resist her and flee? :D


	3. The Temptation of Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Natasha tells Steve that she drank the elixir and things start to heat up between them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is some concern about this story turning into a dub con or a non con and I just want to let you guys know that's not going to happen in this fic. I'm writing this story in the style of a rom com, not a drama. I won't change that by making Steve behave OOC and take advantage of Nat with both of them regretting it in the morning. I like drama, but not that kind, so don't worry about a thing and please, keep reading.❤️

* * *

 

 

 

Steve's eyes widened in shock as Natasha pressed herself against him and covered his lips with her own. Had she really just said that to him? The thought of his faithful partner, the one woman who knew him better than anyone else alive, desiring him made his heart speed up.

 

  
He'd be lying if he said that he didn't at the very _least_ suspect her burgeoning feelings for him because he had seen first-hand evidence of them in the field and in their personal lives as well. 

 

  
To say that their relationship was a unique one would be an understatement. Steve and Natasha had always teetered between being friends and being... _something more_. Whatever the something more was, Steve always hoped that maybe someday, she'd open up to him and they'd finally talk about it, but never like this.

 

  
"Nat, wait. Just hold on a second." Steve took her hands in his and held her back, so their faces were apart. He had to catch his breath and get her lips away from his. The woman kissed him so passionately, that it was hard for him to think clearly. If he let her continue, he knew that he wouldn't stop her.

 

  
The redhead sighed in frustration and stared up at him with unmitigated lust in her emerald eyes. She lowered her hands from his hair to his shoulders, not wanting to keep their bodies disconnected. Her voice lowered to a seductive purr. "Why, Steve? We've wanted this for so long. Just give in. It'll be good for the two of us. I _promise~_ "

 

  
Natasha pressed her body to his again and lowered her fingers, allowing them to slide mere inches under his towel. "Don't you want me to make you feel good?" She trapped his upper lip between both of hers and sucked gently.

 

  
Idly, Steve let his fingers brush along her hips, caressing her with his palms. She felt so soft under his touch, so warm. God knows he hadn't had the touch of a woman in a long time, and not like this. Never like this. She was a seductress and knew exactly how to play him into her hands. 

 

  
Damn him for doing so, but he placed his lips on her neck and kissed the ivory flesh with reverence. Hadn't this been what he always wanted? To have Natasha for himself and nobody else? Steve couldn't even remember the countless dreams that he had of the two of them. Having her round ass wedged tightly between his thighs, her screams of desire as she cried his name, her nails digging crescent marks into his skin.

 

  
It was a miracle that he managed to look her in the eye after having such erotic dreams about the two of them. As much as he wanted to taste the fruit she was offering, he knew that plucking it wouldn't just be dangerous, but also...unwise.

 

  
Still, he'd dare any man to respond as quickly as he did when she began making advances towards him. Resisting her proved to be quite a difficult feat, particularly with her now-wet upper torso leaning on him.

 

  
"Nat...why are you doing this?"

 

  
Lust was ever present on her face, but frustration was also in her piercing green eyes. Steve couldn't shake the nervous feeling that tingled down his spine as she looked at him. "I think I've made that abundantly clear. I want you. Don't you want me?"

 

  
"No, I don't." The lack of conviction in his voice just cemented what they both already knew.

 

  
"Don't lie to me, Steve. I'm a spy, remember? It's my job to know things about people and you have too many tells. All of those invitations to breakfast, the way you look at me after I've been injured on a mission, the way you get jealous when I'm with Bucky or someone else on the team." Natasha fisted her hands in his shirt and held her forehead to his. "You can't tell me that you're not interested in me."

 

  
She had seen through him, like clockwork. The way she clung to him, she was giving him all the signals of a woman who wanted to be devoured. Natasha was essentially putty in his hands and Steve's endurance was beginning to wan. "...you're right. I can't."

 

  
Natasha choked out a gasp and she kissed him feverishly. When she pulled away to breathe, she whispered, "Then **don't** push me away."

 

  
"What choice do I have? Every time we come close to talking about what's between us, you avoid the issue. You've shown me that you're not ready for a relationship and I have to respect that, even if I don't like it."

 

  
Natasha may have been under the influence of the elixir, but nothing could mask the pained emotion in Steve's voice. She took his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes. "Steve, Steve, when are people like us _ever_ ready for a relationship?"

 

  
"Look, Nat, you don't have to make me feel better by doing this. You don't owe me anything. You never did." His response was resigned and Natasha hated hearing that in his voice.

 

  
"I admit that I have pushed you away because I was scared of leaving you, of giving you another more person to mourn. If I were to get killed someday...you've lost so much in your life. I didn't want to be another nail in that coffin, so I stayed away. I did my best to keep things neutral, to hide my feelings for you, but I can't do it anymore. Resisting you is like trying to stoo the rain, Steve."

 

  
"I don't want to fight it. I just want to be with you, and I know that you feel the same way." She laid her head on Steve's chest and slid her arms around his waist, enjoying his warmth.

 

  
Steve let his hands settle on her shoulders and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in her scent. Everything was all a blur. He'd loved Natasha from nearly the very first moment they met and never told a soul about it. Now, she was talking as if she was ready to return those feelings.

 

  
This had to be a fantasy, a daydream. Because as long as Steve has known her, Natasha was not the type of woman to go to such lengths to express herself. Yet, perhaps this was a side of her that she hadn't shown to anyone until now.

 

  
As much as Steve wanted to believe her, something about this whole situation was just...off. He smoothed circles on her back. "Are you sure, Nat? Is this really what you want?"

 

  
She nodded and pulled back to look up at him again. "More than anything, and that isn't the elixir talking; it's me."

 

  
"Wait. Elixir? What elixir? What are you talking about?" A look of alarm was all over Steve's face.

 

  
_Shit._ Why did she have to mention that? "Never mind. Just forget that I said anything..."

 

  
"No. What elixir? Nat, talk to me. What the hell is going on?"

 

  
A groan left Natasha's mouth and she moved away from him, sitting back on the bed. "Tony spent the last few days in his lab, creating an elixir, a love potion, as an experiment for Valentine's Day. I made him pour it out, but there was some left over in the fridge..."

 

  
Steve put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Just when he had been hoping that this was the real Natasha Romanoff, the rug was pulled out from under him. "You drank it."

 

  
"I did, but _not_ on purpose." She leaned forward on her knees and gave him a look that said 'before you make an assumption, let me tell you what's going on'. "You know how Tony takes my creamer all the time? Well, he took the new bottle I'd gotten and hid it in his fridge in the lab. I went down there and we argued about the elixir he made, which he dumped in the sink when I threatened to shoot it with my gun."

 

  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, Steve couldn't fight the chuckle that slipped past his lips. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

 

  
Natasha looked away and continued. "Then he left to buy me more creamer, but I had my coffee with me, so I looked in the fridge and found the bottle that he took. I poured the rest of it in my mug..."

 

  
"And that's why you're here."

 

  
"Yes."

 

  
Steve ran a hand through his hair and gave her a probing look. After a short period of silence, he said, "I'll be right back," then he walked over to his dresser, picked up the small pile of clothes he left there and went into the bathroom to change. In record time, he put on his clothes, dried his hair and was in his bedroom again.

 

  
This time, Natasha was lying under the covers instead of sitting on top of them. She sent him an embarrassed smile when he came out of the bathroom. "Steve, I'm really sorry about earlier. It's just...this love potion has me in a bit of a bind."

 

  
Her eyes were on him as he approached the bed cautiously. "What kind of a bind?"

 

  
Award silence stretched for a moment, then she bit her lip and looked at the covers. "The kind that makes me want to rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless."

 

  
"Oh."

 

  
"Yeah."

 

  
"I, uh...I'm flattered."

 

  
"Don't think that this is just because of the elixir, Steve. I've wanted to fuck you for a long time now. All it's done is amplify that longing with a side order of pheromones."

 

  
Red flushed across Steve's cheeks and Natasha grinned cheekily at that. He was quite cute when he blushed. It made her feel proud, too, that she was one of the few people in the world who made him react in such a way.

 

  
Clearing his throat, he said, "This is for real? You're certain the elixir isn't making you say that?" Maybe his questions were annoying, but Steve didn't want Natasha to have sex with him outside of her free will. After all, a little precaution never hurt anyone.

 

  
"I've never been more genuine in my life, Steve," came her breathless reply.

 

  
She could tell that he believed her because he looked at her with that probing gaze again. There was much he had spoken to her with just a single look and no words. Natasha shivered from the power of it, feeling like he could see right into her soul.

 

  
Wordlessly, Steve got under the covers with Natasha and kissed her soundly. She responded enthusiastically and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him to her. Steve had gotten so wound up in the kiss that it took a few seconds for him to realise that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

 

  
He pulled back to look down at her and that pink flush showed up on his neck, along with a look of desire in his eyes. "You're naked." The words came out in a halted breath, as if having Natasha naked before him was akin to something sacred.

 

  
"Well, yeah. Those clothes were a pain and I figured you'd wanna help me get lucky tonight." She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. "I'm all yours, Steve."

 

  
Instinctively, his fingers flexed and gently squeezed the bare flesh in his palm. Natasha moaned and pressed her body closer to his. "Mm, that's a good start. What else have you got in your arsenal, soldier?"

 

  
Aroused by her sensuality and her honesty, Steve got on top of Natasha and kissed her collarbone, her chin and her lips. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he reached down with his other hand, cupping her. Slowly, tantalizingly, he slid his finger up and down her inner folds, feeling the dripping wetness of her core. Huskily, he said, "I don't think just telling you will do any good. I'll have to show you."

 

 


	4. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wanda decides to use her powers to aid Natasha in regaining control of her body, but in the process of doing so, she also chooses to tell the redhead a few things that will help her relationship with Steve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at trying to describe Wanda's power in action, so forgive me if it sucks. :P

* * *

 

 

"So Tony made his very own love potion number nine, Nat drank it and now, she's after Steve?"

  
"Yes, and it's about damn time, too. I've gotten sick of watching those two dance around each other the past couple of years. I'd say this is just what they needed."

  
Wanda glared at Sam and Bucky. "I think you both should be ashamed of yourselves! Gossiping and joking about our friends like a couple of silly teenage girls! This is not a good thing at all!"

  
Bucky ignored the jab and crossed his arms. "And just why is this not a good thing?"

  
"You're joking, right? Look, we all would love for Steve and Natasha to become a couple. Myself, more than anyone, but this has to happen _naturally_ , not because of some crazy chemical, potion or whatever it is that Tony made."

  
"It's an elixir, people. An _elixir_. Potions are words that are reserved for crazy, old witches." Tony chimed in.

  
Clint scoffed and replied. "Yeah, well, this time, we're reserving it for you since you were the one who made this shit that's got Nat all horny for Steve."

  
"How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

  
"About seventy more and you'll be good."

  
"Enough!" Wanda hissed at the men. Her temper was began to rise due to the stupidest being displayed here. "Stop being so petty. This is not about us. This is about Steve and Natasha. As much as we'd love for them to be a couple, we can't let them be alone together."

  
"You're right," Clint nodded. "But Steve's a good guy. He wouldn't take advantage of Nat."

  
"Yeah. I've known that punk longer than anyone here and I can attest to that. Steve would never compromise Natasha because he loves her." Bucky thought for a moment before continuing.

  
"However, I've seen the way they look at each other when they think no one else notices. Natasha is good about breaking men's defenses down and persuading them to do what she wants. If this potion-ah, elixir is as strong as Tony says it is, I think we'd best check up on them to make sure they haven't..."

  
Tony waved his hand in the air. "Uh, that's far enough, Bucky. I don't think I want to have the image of Natasha going cowgirl on the old man."

  
"Dammit, Tony. I did not need that image in my head," groaned Sam as he stood up and rubbed his temples.

  
"Well, I didn't either, but I don't have the ability to sugarcoat disturbing thoughts."

  
Wanda cleared her throat. "Okay. We're done talking about this. I think we should all just go up there and stop them before they make a big mistake that they'll regret later."

  
The five Avengers went swiftly up the stairs and stopped at Steve's bedroom door. Without a moment's hesitation, Wanda knocked on the door and waited.

  
"Hold on. Shouldn't we just open the door instead of knock? This is a pretty serious situation, after all."

  
"That's a good point, Sam, but I do not think any of us would care to see Steve or Natasha in the nude."

  
"...eugh. You're right. Knocking is a better alternative."

  
Wanda was about to say something else, but the door opened and she closed her mouth, silently praying to God that they had come in time to stop their friends from making a grave error.

  
Steve stepped out and furrowed his brow. Clint had on this 'If you took advantage of my best friend, I will kick your ass to the moon and back' on his face, Wanda was biting her lip in nervousness, Sam and Bucky had their classic 'What the hell is going on' expressions and Tony just looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

  
"Is something wrong?"

  
Wanda decided to speak for everyone since she was the most level headed of the group and the one who did her best to keep from freaking out about this whole elixir situation. "No, I hope not. Steve, where is Natasha?"

  
"She's sleeping-well, I suppose unconscious would be a more appropriate word."

  
Bucky moved forward and looked his friend in the eye carefully. "You didn't have sex with her, did you?"

  
Steve's eyes widened in shock, then understanding as the realization of why all of the Avengers in the tower were standing outside his door suddenly dawned on him. "No. I could never do that to her. Not while she's under the influence of that elixir."

  
A collective sigh went through the group and they all felt themselves relax. Tony cleared his throat. "So did you have to lock her in the bathroom or something?"

  
"Oh, no. I Karate chopped her brachial artery."

  
"Ah."

  
"That solves one problem, but when she wakes up, she will no doubt try to seduce you again. Perhaps I could help her."

  
"How so?"

  
"I could enter her subconscious and assist her in reasserting control over the effects this elixir has on her mind."

  
Steve cocked his head to the side and looked back at Natasha. "Do you think that would work?"

  
"Positive. My powers have grown strong enough that I'm certain it would be successful and it's a much better option than locking her in one of the cells we have in the basement."

  
Clint chuckled. "Yeah. She'd find a way out of there and kick all of our asses if we did."

  
"Exactly," Wanda agreed. "Which is why my idea is the only logical choice."

  
Steve's eyes were full of questions, but he eventually nodded. "You're right. The sooner Nat is back to normal, the better."

  
"Good. Could you pick her up and take her to her room? I think after this is all over, she'll be comfortable in her own bed."

  
"Yeah." Steve went into his room and picked Natasha up off his bed and carried her in his arms.

  
The tender feeling in his eyes didn't escape Wanda's notice and she smiled, following him to Natasha's room.

 

The other Avengers scattered. Tony announced that he was going to pour himself a drink and the men went with him to the bar downstairs.

  
Once Steve had laid Natasha down on her bed, Wamda came behind him and placed a kind hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Steve. I know Natasha will be very grateful to you for not taking advantage of her. Maybe this is just what the two of you needed to spark an awakening. You might end up thanking Tony for making the elixir when all is said and done."

  
The super soldier laughed at her remarks. She was trying to cheer him up and he appreciated it. "Thanks, Wanda. I hope you're right. It's been hard, wondering if Nat would ever see me the way I see her. When she came to me tonight...god, I was so tempted to take what she was offering me, but I knew that eventually, the effects of the elixir would wear off and later, I'd hate myself for it and regardless of being under the influence, she'd still hate herself for seducing me and me for giving in."

  
He brushed his hand against the apple of Natasha's cheek. "That would be the one thing to crush any chance we'd have for a relationship and probably ruin our friendship, so there's no way I'd do that to her or me. If I have to wait, I will. Nat is worth it."

  
Wanda stood next to Steve in silence, so touched by his heartfelt words. She could sense the powerful emotions that surged through him as he looked down upon the woman he loved. Then and there, she made a decision to help Steve and Natasha, although she kept it to herself.

  
"I'll let you get to it." His eyes watched Natasha for another long moment, then switched back to Wanda again. "Goodnight."

  
"Good night," Wanda said, her mind churning with an idea on how to give Natasha just the right nudge that would send her in Steve's direction.

  
The brunette sat on the bed and took Natasha's hand in hers. Her eyes were closed and slowly, red energy surrounded Wanda's body and grew to encompass Natasha as well.

  
A low hum resonated through Wanda and she pushed the ribbons of her power bit by bit until she was inside of Natasha's mind. She was careful to stay away from her friend's memories and rather, focused on her subconscious.

  
Every human being on the earth had an energy ribbon, a ribbon which Wanda was privileged to see whenever she entered a person's mind and embraced the metaphysical. These ribbons were tied to intangible things like a person's spirit, soul and also, their subconscious.

  
In the metaphysical world, ones's subconscious looks like a white sphere with a small hole. So this was for Natasha's subconscious. Wanda reached out, the tendrils of her power pressed into the hole and pulled ever so slightly. After that, a flash of light spread, covered everything briefly.

  
Wanda blinked and she found herself in a beautiful meadow with Natasha sitting cross-legged amongst a field of daisies.

  
The redhead exclaimed in surprise, "Wanda! How did you get here?"

  
"I used my powers to enter your mind and seek out your subconscious."

  
"Oh. Makes sense. As nice as it is here, I'd prefer to get out. I've behaved horribly to Steve and I feel absolutely terrible about what I did."

  
Interesting. Usually, the people Wanda had spoken to in this way were never aware of the things they did or said in the real world, but they weren't Natasha. She had a stronger will than most people even without the Soviet version of the super soldier serum in her veins.

  
Natasha had probably been fighting to get out from the first moment the elixir entered her system. "I've spoken with Steve. He isn't mad at you."

  
"I know. It was only right before I passed out that I realized he did that to me." The redhead's cheeks turned a light pink and Wanda raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen Natasha blush in real life.

  
"And how do you feel about that?"

  
"You sound like a therapist."

  
"Just call me Dr. Wanda."

  
Natasha laughed and ran her fingers through her curly locks. "Grateful. I know it couldn't have been easy for Steve to resist me. Especially when I'm on the prowl..."

  
"True, but Steve knows how to hold fast and resist. He has impeccable endurance."

  
"Does he ever." The playful tone left Natasha's voice and was replaced by a quieter, more solemn sound. "I just wish he'd take his blinders off and see what's been right in front of him this whole time."

  
_This is just what you hoped. You have a chance to do some good here, Wanda. Now, use it._

  
The brunette smiled and sat down next to her friend, crossing her legs in the same fashion. "You know, it's funny you should mention that because I have something important to tell you concerning those blinders of his..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be settled in the epilogue!


	5. A Love That Leads The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve and Natasha finally stop running from the truth and bare their feelings for each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nosebleed fluff alert~❤️❤️❤️

* * *

 

 

Early in the morning, Wanda heard a sound on the bed across from her perch and she turned to the redhead who was now awake and sitting up. "Good morning, Natasha."

 

"Oh, Wanda. Good morning." She yawned and stretched her body, feeling grateful for such a good night's sleep.

 

"How do you feel?"

 

"Mm, like I'm in control of my faculties again."

 

Wanda smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

 

"I owe you. For helping me last night and telling me all that stuff about Steve and...our feelings for each other." It was strange to be mentioning the things Natasha and Wanda spoke of together while they were in Natasha's mind. It was kind of trippy.

 

"You're welcome. I know that you'll use it wisely." Wanda winked at her friend and headed for the door.

 

"Wait." Natasha stood up and walked over to the brunette. "Where's Steve?"

 

"He's already up and in his room, waiting for you."

 

Natasha grinned and moved to open the door, but Wanda blocked her hand.

 

"What is it?"

 

"You may want to brush your teeth first. No one likes to make out with morning breath." Wanda smirked and then, left the room.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, but rushed to the bathroom. She would move as speedily as she could because she had a date with destiny.

 

* * *

 

After brushing her teeth, washing her face, taking a shower **and** changing her clothes, Natasha was finally ready to talk to Steve. She came to his bedroom door and subsequently knocked twice.

 

Barely a second passed before Steve opened the door and pulled her inside. Natasha stumbled, surprised by his quick reflexes and she gripped his shirt to keep her balance.

 

He closed the bedroom door and held her to him tightly and possessively, the way a lover would. Natasha felt her cheeks burn because they usually did not greet one another like this, but she embraced him back, desperately wanting him to know that his feelings were not unrequited.

 

"Nat, is everything okay? Are you back to normal, now?"

 

"More than that. I'm better." She touched the ends of his hair with her fingers and breathed in the familiar smell of Old Spice with a smiled curving her lips. Everything that Wanda had told her last night was fresh in her mind as if she had just discovered how Steve truly felt minutes ago.

 

Steve pulled away to look her in the eyes, but he kept his hand on her back, not planning to let go of this woman for anything. There was a curious expression on his face as he said, "Define better."

 

"I have a better idea. Why don't I just show you instead?" Natasha raised her hand to touch his jaw and stroke it tenderly. Her mouth was so close to Steve's that their noses brushed against each other. Now, there was no room for doubt about how she felt for him.

 

The blond stared down at her in confusion, which was a very adorable look on him. "Nat...what are you doing?"

 

"Something I should have done a long time ago, Steve. Wanda told me what you said to her. That you wouldn't take advantage of me, that you wait for me because you think I'm worth it." Tears began to well up in Natasha's eyes and she let them. She was tired of hiding.

 

"She did?" A smile smile spread across his face and he looked happy, like a little child on Christmas morning who got every gift he wanted. Seeing this joy gave Natasha the courage to continue.

 

"Yes. I know how you feel and I'm sick of doing this dance, of pretending that you and I are just friends. I don't want you to have to wait for me any more. I want to be with you here and now." The redhead took Steve's hand and placed it on her heart. "You have my heart, Steve."

 

There was silence for a few moments as he had to take in everything she just said to him. She wanted to be with him. Natasha was finally saying the words he'd longed to hear for years since that day when they truly began to trust each other and really become partners.

 

 _"Natasha,"_ Steve whispered her name like a reverent prayer and his hands began to roam her body, tickling across the expanse of her skin. A few warm fingers slid under her blouse and played with her belly button, which made her squeal in laughter.

 

No one had ever paid attention to Natasha's belly button before, so it was a surprise that Steve chose that area of her body to adore. The sweet kisses he placed on her lips eventually spread lower. Her chin, collarbone, the cleft between her breasts, until he finally reached her belly.

 

A coo of pleasure left Natasha's mouth as Steve tugged her shirt up to reveal her flat stomach. He touched her scar and stroked it with tenderness, then bent down to kiss it softly. Watching him treat her so lovingly was too much for her and more tears ran down her cheeks.

 

For a few moments, Steve just looked at her, like she was the most amazing work of art he'd ever seen in his entire life. For the first time in her twenty-six years, Natasha had a sense of what it felt like when someone looked right through her to her soul.

 

"What do you see when you look at me, Steve?"

 

His blue eyes took her in and he squeezed her hand. "Someone I've been looking for my whole life."

 

How did he do that? How did he know to say just the right thing that make her heart speed up and slam against her chest? Natasha trembled and dug her nails into his shirt. Oh, how she wanted him. She wanted to make love with him, to be engulfed by her passion for this man. "As much as I want this, I want to wait."

 

Steve kissed her forehead. He wanted her, too, but he respected her wishes more than his own body's carnal desires to have her right then and there. "Alright."

 

"But...I want you to know why." She sat down on his bed and he followed her, sitting next to her, their legs touching. "In my previous relationships, I was never afraid to have sex because it was a way to avoid intimacy. I had closed off that part of me and to be honest, intimacy scared me. I was afraid of losing myself in someone and never finding my way back, being lost...but not here. Not with _you_." Natasha touched Steve's cheek and grazed the skin.

 

"I _do_ want you, Steve. I want us to share ourselves with each other, but first, I want to be intimate with you, to know how it feels being wrapped in your arms, to experience the feel of your skin on mine when I wake up in the morning. I want everything you can give me. I want this to last forever."

 

Steve was simply in shock from Natasha's heartfelt words. Her face was so red from all of her crying, but he thought it made her look beautiful. She smiled at him with such joy that he'd never seen before. It touched him deeply and he entwined his fingers with hers. "How can anything I say stand up to that?"

 

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just hold me and please, don't let go. Don't _ever_ let go." Her voice cracked as she spoke and Steve realized that Natasha was allowing herself to be one hundred percent vulnerable with him.

 

"I won't. You have my word. I'll never let you go as long as I live." He pulled back to look into her emerald green eyes. "I love you."

 

The redhead's bottom lip trembled and she let out a sob. "You do?"

 

Steve chuckled and framed her beautiful face in his hands. "Yes. Yes, Natalia Alianovna Romanova. I love you and I'll tell it to you a thousand times over before we're old and grey."

 

Those words were a promise. A promise of tomorrows and it was _real_. Many times in Natasha's life, men had told her that they loved her so they could use her or manipulate her for their own gain. For a long time, love was a poisonous word, a belief that should only be for children.

 

An yet, this time, she heard the word from someone who truly meant it. Steve loved her and what's more, Natasha felt the same way. "Oh, Steve. _Steve_ , I love you." She hugged Steve tightly and more tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't care one bit.

 

This had been seven years in the making.

 

Then her stomach decided to gurgle.

 

They both pulled back and laughed awkwardly. "Well, I guess you're hungry." Steve's eyes sparkled and he took her hand in his, kissing it.

 

"I'm starving. What do you say we raid the kitchen and make some Belgian waffles?"

 

"With blueberry syrup?"

 

Natasha stood up and Steve joined her. She gave him a slow kiss, pressing her body to his fully, so he could feel her every curve against him. That, in itself, was a promise from her to show him more pleasures in the near future. "You know me so well. Let's go." She tugged him by the hand and they both left the bedroom to get breakfast.

 

As they walked downstairs and their fellow Avengers greeted and congratulated them on their newfound romance, Natasha kept this moment in her heart. The happiness on her friends' faces as they gave she and Steve hugs, handshakes and claps on the back made this day one of the most memorable days of her life.

 

Because today, she wasn't afraid to show her love for a man and eventually, the whole world would know that Natasha was a taken woman. Taken by her friend, her confidante, her _perfect partner._

 

 


End file.
